The DreamSeer
by xxintelligentmainfieldsxx
Summary: A family that slowly dies, a friend who took her love and a destiny she never asked. Maybe this world is much more messed up than she thought it would be… Hello everyone!I know,Summary sucks...at least I hope that the story will not!:D mainly Sima YiXOC


Summary: A family that slowly dies, a friend who took her love and a destiny she never asked. Maybe this world is much more messed up than she thought it would be…

A/n: Hey everybody! I'm Back..:D Sorry if I STILL haven't updated my other stories...:D  
As a sorry for all of you..I have decided to make a new story!(yess...while updating the others..xD)  
Hope all of you will like this..:D

Disclaimer: I NO OWN

* * *

OC:  
Name: Bao Hui-Ying  
Appearance: Long black hair with golden ore eyes

* * *

Prologue:  
Soft notes were heard as the head of the Sun family, along with his 3 children, entered their vast garden in the mansion. His caring eyes scanned the garden until they landed upon the woman softly singing. He smiled as his children noticed her as well and began running in the direction she was in.

"Lady Ling Yun!" his only daughter exclaimed, startling the beautiful woman. He sighed. Sometimes, he regretted bringing his daughter, only 15 years of age now, to the battlefield when she asked him to.

"Shang Xiang…"he started.

"What?" Shang Xiang asked, putting her hands on her hips. A laugh distracted them from their mental fight and to the two boys. One of them had short, spiky dark brown hair while the other had straight, light brown hair and looked more mature than his older brother.

"Brother Ce, Brother Quan… What did you put on me now?" Shang Xiang asked, her green eyes flashing a deadly venom shade. The boy with straight hair silenced but his brother did not.

"What's the matter Shang Xiang? Don't you want to know it yourself?" Ce said, his eye glinting mischievously below the sun's rays. After that…well…the daily routine started…with Shang Xiang running after Ce and Ce running away from Shang Xiang…of course, Quan was never part of it…seeing as he would always just look at them from a tree branch.

Sun Jian sighed. Yes, today was a normal day by far.

Soft giggles came from the woman beside him so, he smiled as well. He took a seat next to her on top of the grass.

"Ling Yun…" he started as he took in her form. Pregnancy was doing much more bad than good to her. It saddened him to know that.

"Well…don't look at me like I'm going to die Sun Jian." She smiled her voice melodic.

Sun Jian still didn't wipe off the look from his face so Ling Yun decided to change he topic for the better.

"Ce is turning 19 this month right?"

Sun Jian face immediately lightened as he heard his eldest son's name. "Yes, Quan will turn 18 this month as well."

Ling Yun smiled as she touched her swollen belly. "That's great…I hope that my daughter can be born before then…"

Sun Jian smiled as Ling Yun sang another song. This time, her song was filled with hope and…sadness…

* * *

Small gasps of pain echoed through the long corridor. Currently, Sun Jian was waiting outside the door where his best friend lay, giving birth to her first child. He sighed at himself as frustration came over him. It had almost been 2 hours since the first contractions began and now, he was waiting for any news about the childbirth, make it good or bad.

"Father Jian! There you are!"

Sun Jian saw his children come towards him and it somehow eased his frustrations.

"Father…what's happening? Is Lady Ling Yun going to be alright?" Shang Xiang asked concern evident in her face.

"She must be okay! Tomorrow is my birthday after all! She promised to be there!" Ce cheered his sister up carefully masking his own concern.

Then suddenly, the place turned quiet. Too quiet for Sun Jian's tastes at least. Then, crying bursted out and filled the walls. The handmaiden assigned to Ling Yun slowly made her way out of the room, holding a crying bundle in her arms. She herself was crying as she handed the bundle to Sun Jian.

"Where's Ling Yun?" Sun Jian asked as the baby cried, looking for its mother. There was no response as the handmaiden cried even more.

"Where is LING YUN?" Sun Jian asked before running inside the room, along with the baby. What he saw terrified him to no end.

Ling Yun was lying in her bed, the sheets carefully draped over her. Her smile was evident on her face as Sun Jian carefully went to her.

"Ling Yun?"

There was no response from the woman.

"Ling Yun? Please…Don't do this to me…" Sun Jian pleaded but still, there was no answer.

"LING YUN!" Sun Jian couldn't take it anymore. He put the bundle beside his friend and held her ice-cold hand. "LING YUN!" This couldn't happen…Ling Yun promised. She promised him…

As Sun Jian wept, his children went over to his side, all of them with tears on their eyes. Shang Xiang carefully held the baby that was now wailing loudly and cooed it.

"Lady Ling Yun…" Ce said as he held the dead woman's hand. A look of confusion was on his face as he released her hand and held out a piece of paper. Quan and Shang Xiang went to his side as he unfolded the paper and read its contents.

"I'm sorry…" Ce started then stopped as he read the next line, brows furrowing as he tried to understand the text. "Bao Hui-Ying…That's all that this paper says…"

Shang Xiang held out her hand at the gurgling mass at her arms. "Who's Bao Hui-Ying?" she asked and the two boys shook their heads.

"Bao Hui-Ying…" All eyes turned to Sun Jian as he wiped the tears of his face and took the child in Shang Xiang's arms.

"Bao Hui-Ying…" He repeated as he cradled the baby. "Is the name of this child...Ling Yun must have known what would happen, so…" He left the sentence unfinished and walked slowly out of the room.

'I promise, Ling Yun, I will do any means to make her happy.'

* * *

10 years later

"Brother Ce!" A girl with black hair and gold eyes came running to a certain Sun's bedroom. The girl knocked before pouting at the door. A few seconds later, a man in his late 20's opened it and smirked at her.

"Hey there shorty… What do you want?" Sun Ce said as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"I am NOT SHORT!" The girl exclaimed even though she only reached the hips of the man in front of her.

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes…"

"No!"

"Yes… "

The girl pouted at Sun Ce as he smiled smugly.

"So, what did you want Hui-Ying?" Ce asked.

"Father is asking for you." Hui-Ying said before stomping out. She pouted more as she heard Ce laughing behind her. She wandered aimlessly and soon found herself at the garden. She smiled and sat beneath her favourite tree. Her almost-father, Sun Jian, would always sit with her and talk about anything that catches her interest. But…Her most favourite topic was her mother. Sun Jian could talk about her the whole day and Hui-Ying would never get tired of hearing Sun Jian's stories about her.

Before she fell asleep, she felt someone gently tap her shoulder. She opened one gold eye and was surprised to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. Hui-Ying quickly opened both of her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Who was this mysterious person?

The person, by now Hui-Ying saw he was a boy and the same boy's face was only inches from hers, smiled softly at her and stood up properly, extending a hand at her all the while. She hesitantly took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"What's your name?" Hui-Ying asked, finally not able to hold her curiosity. The boy still smiled as he replied to her question.

"Lu Xun…How about you, what's your name?" Lu Xun asked.

"Bao Hui-Ying." Hui-Ying replied, unable to look away from his eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the afternoon ray of light but, she saw a deep fire of determination in them. The kind that is hard to extinguish.

Lu Xun nodded, as if approving of the name, and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden."

Hui-Ying could not stop the blush from appearing in her face as she smiled shyly up at Lu Xun…then…as nature calls for it…

"Hui-Ying, where are you?" A deep, gruff voice said from inside their house.

"I'm at the garden Father!" she replied, stepping back a little to let some space in between her and Lu Xun. Somehow, while they were conversing, they seemed to have gotten closer to each other without them realizing it.

Sun Jian came out of the house just in time to see his almost-daughter step back from Lu Xun.

"Hui-Ying, there you are! I was beginning to worry." Then he walked over to them. "I see you've met Lu Xun. He will be staying here for a while. His parents and I have something important to discuss. Why not show him to the spare bedroom beside yours?"

Hui-Ying was about to reply when Lu Xun politely butted in.

"Thank you Lord Sun Jian but, Lady Mei has already shown me to my room."

Hui-Ying frowned a little before quickly masking it with a smile while Sun Jian smiled at the mention of Mei's name.

Sun Mei was the daughter of Sun Ce and Da Qiao. She was only one year younger than Hui-Ying and they were the best of friends.

"But, if it is okay with you my lord…" Lu Xun said. "May I please borrow Lady Hui-Ying for a little while? It is my first time here and I would really want someone to give me a tour."

Hui-Ying smiled before looking up at her father. Sun Jian smiled as well before nodding and patted Hui-Ying's head. "Just be careful, okay?"

Hui-Ying smiled wider, took Lu Xun's hand and guided him out of the gardens and into the streets. Lu Xun smiled as well as he gripped her hand tighter in his. Sun Jian noticed this and smiled sadly. He hoped that they can overcome what was to happen next.

* * *

Well...that's it for the prologue... Hope you like it! :D  
What WILL happen next...honestly...I'm the author of this fanfic but I have no idea what will happen next..xD  
Try **Rating and Reviewing** and maybe I might be more inspired to write chapter 1 of this fanfic...:D  
and before I forget...this will be their ages...

**Sun Jian-**His old fatherly like self age at the games...:D  
**Sun Ce-** 29  
**Sun Quan-**28  
**Sun Shang Xiang-**25  
**Lu Xun-**11  
**Sima Yi-**11  
**Cao Pi-**12  
**Bao Hui-Ying-**10  
**Sun Mei-**09

If I have some other characters that I forgot to write...I will say it in the next Author's note...and if you're wondering what Sima Yi and Cao Pi are doing in the list...  
Just please be patient and read if I have a new chapter...:D

Sooo...XxIntelligentMainFieldsxX **OUT! **:D


End file.
